1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a golden finger protecting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, some expansion cards, such as display cards, sound cards, etc. are connected to a motherboard of a computer via golden fingers of the expansion cards. Some expansion cards are mounted on the motherboard of the computer before the computer system is shipped. The expansion cards may experience vibration or impact during shipment, which brings attrition between the golden fingers of the expansion cards and the pins of sockets of the motherboard. The attrition may cause the golden fingers to be damaged, or at least have poor contact between the expansion cards and the sockets.